Oh My Apple Taters!
by AixStarish
Summary: Feeling like he's missing out on something in their relationship Ryan tries to take dominance over his older lover. Shane x Ryan (Buzzfeed Unsolved) -Adult Content-
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I'm back! :o I'm really into Unsolved so I wrote a fanfic! I finished the story but I'm going to publish one part a day (3 total)**

 **Warning: Adult content!**

* * *

-9:04 p.m-

Ryan was at his laptop again. Furiously typing word after word for the new Unsolved script. He looked like a monster now. His unkempt hair was all over the place. When Shane walked through the door of their house he went straight to the bedroom to greet him. Instead, Shane was greeted with a maniacal laugh. Ryan was muttering incoherently to himself, which Shane knew was just like him. Shane placed his wallet and keys on the desk and tried to talk to Ryan.

"Hey Ryan, want to grab a bite to eat? How do hot dogs sound?"

Ryan didn't look up from his work and continued pounding at the keys. Shane took this as a sign to leave him be. But before doing so he got a good look of Ryan's face, instantly regretting it. He had a demonic appearance. His usual beady chipmunk eyes looked swollen and red. Shane was taken aback, rubbing his eyes to get that graphic image out of his mind. Looking back he saw the same old Ryan he knew and loved.

Shane decided to get ready for bed even though it was a little early for that. He went to the bathroom and straight to the sink. Turning on the facet, he let the tepid water soak through his palms. Their recent trip to a haunted mansion really tired him out, so tonight Shane was going to catch up on some much-needed sleep. After washing his face he stared at himself in the mirror. The bags under his eyes were slowly fading.

 _Good,_ he thought.

At the moment Shane's legs felt weak but he knew he needed a shower. He undressed then got into the shower stall. He turned the water all the way to hot, letting it do its work and soothe his sore muscles. It felt very relieving to him. Water slid down his lanky body and fell into puddles on the shower floor. Shane was thinking rather hard, his mind usually took the best of him when he was bathing. He was so into thinking that he didn't hear Ryan calling his name.

...

Ryan just got finished with his script and he felt very content with it. He leaned back in his chair, stretching out his back. He hadn't realized how famished he was until now. Standing up, he saw Shane's wallet was on his desk.

"Since when did Shane get here?" He thought aloud.

Ryan walked through the house trying to find his soul mate and calling his name. Hearing very loud vocal chords he just knew that was him. He followed the sound to the bathroom. The shower was on, so Ryan would have to wait until Shane was finished.

Now usually Ryan would wait but today he was curious. They were so far into their relationship, yet they never had sex? Ryan hadn't even seen Shane's dick. Ever so slightly he pushed open the door. He pushed even further then entered. Smoke clouded the entrance way. Hitting it aside Ryan tiptoed to the shower. The doors were made from glass so he could just make out the outline of Shane's body. A thick white substance fell from Shane's body. Ryan hungrily licked his lips. But upon closer inspection, he realized it was just soap.

 _You know what I'll just wait till he's done. When he comes out he'll be so surprised to see me! I bet that's just what he needs after a long day of work!_ Ryan thought.

Shane was oblivious that Ryan was there and continued showering like normal.

...

10 mins later-

Shane opened the stall and instantly saw Ryan. He stood there for a moment, processing what was happening. When he caught up with reality his face flushed and he quickly grabbed the nearest towel. Ryan had the most sinister creepy grin a man could ever have.

"Hey, wanna go out somewhere?" Ryan bluntly said.

Shane grabbed his clothes and bolted for the door, but Ryan was too quick. He blocked the entrance with his small self.

"I asked you a question, so why don't you answer hmm?" Ryan drew out each syllable.

Shane's brain fought to find words, "Umm I should be asking the questions. Why are you in here, wasn't it obvious to you that I was showering?"

Ryan grabbed Shane's left wrist and held it in a tight grip, "I knew that. I just wanted to surprise you when you came out." Ryan's stare drained the life from Shane.

"Uh.. thanks I guess. Umm," Shane shifted his feet uncomfortably, "Can I get dressed now?"

Ryan lessened his grip a bit but didn't completely let go yet. With a struggle, he stood on his tiptoes and whispered into Shane's ear, "When you're done meet me in the bedroom. Forget going out, I have something else planned for our evening." With that Ryan let Shane be and left the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Dumbfounded, Shane didn't know what to make of Ryan's words, but he'll go to their bedroom nonetheless just like Ryan requested. After putting on his jeans and t-shirt Shane headed in the direction of their bedroom. When he got there it was dark. The light switch was clear across the room, so he'll have to maneuver his way around making sure he didn't trip on anything.

"Ryan where are you? You know this isn't funny at all, is this your HUGE surprise for me? Very childish indeed."

Suddenly something grabbed ahold of Shane's neck bringing him to the floor.

"Childish you say? Why I think it's rather amusing. Seeing you struggle to find the light switch."

"Let me g-"

Shane was cut off by Ryan's tongue. Shane kissed Ryan countless times but this one felt different from the rest. It felt more real, more fierce. Ryan's mouth tasted like donuts and coffee.

 _Must be eating a lot again_ , Shane thought and mentally sighed.

Shane didn't notice but Ryan was on top of him. Ryan's fingers made their way up Shane's stomach, still hidden beneath the fabric of his shirt. Ryan started gently bitting on Shane's left ear. Shane flinched at first, but after the initial pain, it felt so good. Next, Ryan made his way to Shane's awkwardly proportioned face. Starting on his forehead Ryan made a trail of kisses down to Shane's collarbone.

"Take off your shirt," Ryan demanded.

"You're a feisty one aren't you? I'll do it but first I need to know something." Shane said while pushing Ryan off of him.

"What?" Ryan said in a husky voice.

"I want to know if you're going to be a top or bottom."

"Isn't it obvious? I'll take the reins today."

Shane smirked.

"What's so funny, you don't believe me?" Offended Ryan crawled back on Shane to show his dominance.

"I just never thought my little Ryan would be the dominant one, I've always thought of you as a bottom type of person."

"Well think again." Ryan's eyes filled with hunger, "What are you waiting for? Take off your shirt."

Shane slowly took it off just to see Ryan's reaction. He looked pissed and impatient.

 _Good, he'll have to wait to have me. He can't think he can just do anything he wants to me like I'm a doll._

After a painful wait for Ryan, Shane finally took off his shirt. Ryan straddled Shane and started grinding his hidden cock with the older man. The forceful friction caused Shane's cock to raise just a little. Ryan dismounted him and went on his hands and knees. He started to pull down Shane's zipper but the man stopped him.

"You're hungry for sex, aren't you? I can see it in your eyes."

Ryan's eyes were now filled with lust. "We didn't have sex at all, I deserve this. Now stop talking, you'll ruin the moment."

"Whatever, just do what you want, I guess there's no getting around you."

Ryan continued pulling down the zipper until he found what he was looking for. Shane's bulge was bigger than anticipated. Ryan grabbed ahold of it and started playing with it. Shane's cock tried it's best to raise but couldn't because of the barrier of the underwear.

"Time to take your pants and underwear off." Ryan took them off because he couldn't handle how slowly Shane undressed. When Ryan saw Shane's dick he gasped.

"Impressive? I thought you saw it when I came out of the shower earlier?"

Ryan's face turned crimson and he turned away, hiding his face. "I didn't see anything below your waist shut up!" Ryan then turned back and started pumping Shane's hot doga.

"Yeah... Mmm. That's it, keep going." Shane said.

Ryan steady increased the speed until he was stroking it at a very fast pace.

"That's too fast." Shane said, "Actually no... faster! Hurry Ryan make me cum!"

Ryan pumped and pumped his dick until his arm was sore.

"Mmm yeah, I'm close."

Ryan didn't think he would be able to keep going because of his tired arm until at last Shane cummed all over his face.

"Here it comes!"

Shane's flow was very thick and more forceful than they both expected.

"Oops, didn't mean to get that on your face. Here let me clean it up." Shane took it off with his fingers, making sure to get every spot.

"Wait, stop! I want to taste some too!" Ryan took Shane's cum stained fingers and put them in his mouth. He sucked on them. To his surprise, his cum wasn't as bitter as he expected.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 3~ (Final)**

* * *

Next Ryan moved on to Shane's two large apple taters just under his cock. They were plump and Ryan didn't waste any time to get his hands on them. He squeezed them while also sucking on his dick.

Shane couldn't take this sensation anymore and threw back his head. "Is this your first time doing this? Because you seem like a pro."

Ignoring Shane, Ryan continued to suck until Shane cummed again.

"Ahhh, Ryannnn!"

Shane was left speechless and panting.

"So how was that?" Ryan asked.

"Where did you learn to use your hands like that? That was amazing!"

"I've been practicing for you~" Ryan cooed.

Shane was a bit creeped out but he didn't let it get to him.

"Why don't we move on... To something more daring?"

Shane got the hint and pulled off Ryan's pants and underwear. Ryan's cock was smaller but that didn't matter to Shane.

Ryan prepped Shane's ass by sticking his wet fingers in. He tried his best to open it.

"Aren't you going to use lube?" Shane asked.

"We don't have any, so this might be a little painful." Without any warning, Ryan penetrated Shane's ass. Shane gritted his teeth from the force.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, start moving."

Ryan did what he was told. He slowly starting moving to get a feel for what he was doing.

"You can go faster, I'll be able to handle it."

Ryan thrust in and out of Shane. He was like a machine and wouldn't stop.

"Fuck! This is what I've been waiting for! Faster daddy, faster!" Shane cried out.

Ryan kept up the pace, equally enjoying it.

When Shane was at the peak of cumming Ryan slowed down much to Shane's annoyance.

"Damn, why did you stop? I was so close."

"Just teasing you~" Ryan started back up again, thrusting even faster than before.

"Don't you dare stop this time!" Shane yelled.

"Then call out my name when you're about to cum~ I want to see you beg for it~" Ryan seductively said.

"Daddy Ryan please~ keep going! Don't stop! I need you, I need your body!" Shane begged.

"Hehe, that's more like it." Ryan thrust with all his might, then he reached his breaking point.

"I'm gonna cum!" He cried out.

"M-me too!" Shane said panting.

They cummed in unison. Ryan's sticky goo filled Shane up to the point that it overflowed. Ryan pulled his dick out of Shane and sat there trying to catch his breath.

"That was amazing." He leaned over and kissed Shane's forehead.

"We have to clean this up now," Shane said looking at all of their bodily fluids that accumulated on the floor.

"Haha let's wait...why don't we go get a shower together first~" Ryan pulled the older man up from the floor and lead the way to the bathroom.


End file.
